


Meet you on the Pitch

by sunshinysapphic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just a hint of Jily, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Quidditch, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, This is just cute fluff that I loved writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29965242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinysapphic/pseuds/sunshinysapphic
Summary: Lily, Remus, and, Sirius find bonding time over a way to greet James Potter and Marlene McKinnon at the end of Gryffindor Quidditch matches. Just a fluffy little friendship one shot.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans, Remus Lupin/Sirius Black
Kudos: 14





	Meet you on the Pitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This is just something I wrote to get out my feelings that Lily would become really good friends with Remus and Sirius.

“Time to go!” Sirius shouted over the roaring of the victorious Gryffindor crowd. Lily was not caught off guard. This had become a routine that she, Remus and Sirius had perfected over the last few months. They could make it from the very top of the seating to the mouth of the Quidditch pitch just as the team was touching the ground.

***

It was a product of Remus and Lily’s boredom during team practices that they had been roped into attending. Remus could hardly say no to Sirius; and Lily had found she couldn’t bear to disappoint Marlene. So, they spent their time snooping around the stands. It had been by pure coincidence that they found a set of stairs hidden behind the banners at the back of the structure.

Lily had been walking along the highest bench like a gymnast, Remus following along on the walkway next to her in case she lost her balance. Except Remus hadn’t been watching her, he had had his eyes trained on a certain long-haired boy sitting a few steps down in the stands. Lily was among one of the few to know about the two of them being involved, though they were painfully obvious.

She was looking straight ahead, arms outstretched on either side of her. “Remus, I’m thinking that—Ah!”

Lily screeched as she tumbled off the step and landed harshly against the vinyl Gryffindor banner affixed to the backboards of the stadium. Her momentum had ripped most of the bottom of the banner, one of her legs hidden behind it now. “Ergh…”

“Oh shit!” She heard Remus calling for Sirius and then the two of them hovering over her. Lily laid on the hard wooden planks for a long time, the shock of it all had made her eyes well up with tears and she really did not want to cry in front of the two boys.

“Are you okay?!” Sirius wedged himself down beside her, pushing her hair back into place and seemingly checking for any cuts. “You were supposed to be watching her, prat!”

“I was—I don’t…” Remus shook his head back. “I know healing spells.”

“No, m’fine…ow.” She winced as she sat up, she felt fine for all things considered, she was just likely to have some massive bruising where her hip was aching. Sirius offered for her to lean against him, and she took him up on it, hoping that Marlene couldn’t see her shoulder-to-shoulder with him. Her best friend hadn’t confessed to it yet, but it seemed rather clear that she had a crush on the boy. She was sure the whole scene would look very strange from above.

Lily hadn’t had the heart to break it to her that Sirius was rather…preoccupied with someone else.

She stayed like that for what felt like a really long time, allowing all the throbbing in her bones to calm. Sirius had dutifully stayed with her, slinging a protective arm behind her shoulders and giving her arm an occasional squeeze. She was grateful to have such good boys.

“What’s this?” Remus said suddenly, he had taken to sitting on Sirius’ other side and picking at the plastic threads unraveling from the ripped banner.

“Hm?” Lily looked over.

“Merlin, it’s stairs!” Remus cheered, using his strength to rip across the rest of the bottom of the banner and revealing the landing of a set of stairs.

“Bloody exciting.” Sirius yawned; Lily had a very similar sentiment. What did stairs matter? “You hate stairs, love.”

“I mean, yeah, but where do they go?” Remus turned back to them with a big grin on his face. Sirius returned the devious smile, catching on.

“I suppose we should find out then…” Lily sighed and reached her hand into the air, opening and closing her fingers a few times so someone would help her up.

“Right you are, Evans.” Sirius hopped up and brushed himself up, helping Lily up. That was the start of their adventure.

***

They had practiced several times during Quidditch meets, trying to get their end time as low as possible. It was often difficult with Remus’ bad hip, but it was only once every few weeks and he powered through without a fuss.

So, Lily was prepared when Gryffindor caught the Snitch and Remus immediately grabbed hold of her hand. They strategically sat on the last bench so they could scurry through the small space between the seats and the backing of the stadium without forcing their way through any crowd. Sirius was always at the lead, his own fingers interlocked with Moony’s other hand. Lily was pretty sure Remus only held hers to make sure no one had the chance to think anything of the two boys linked together. She didn’t mind.

Lily had repaired the banner the day they had discovered the staircase with a sticking charm that she could easily reverse when it was time. She tapped her wand to the banner and the left side gave way, allowing the three of them to slip through and hurry down. The stairway spit them outright by the changing room. The ground floor end had been “boarded” up by a banner as well. It only took two more swishes of Lily’s wand to get them through without a trace.

“Might be our quickest time yet, boys—look they haven’t even touched down yet!” Lily grinned at the others, running her fingers through her hair a few times. 

“You could be a Marauder yet, Evans.” Sirius winked at her, “if you stop being such a goody prefect all the time, eh?”  
  


“Sirius…” Remus groaned next to him.

“Oh, Sirius… Sirius, darling, I might consider being a Marauder if you lot knew how to be devious _and_ not get caught.” She winked back, dropping Remus’ hand and striding down the hall before he could try and retort. It wasn’t long before they were at her side again though, the three of them waiting for their friends.

This had proven to be a bit of an awkward part as she never knew who Marlene was going to aim for and James almost always tried to run himself into Lily’s arms. She was holding firmly to her declaration that she did not fancy James Potter. Though, he was a bit cute when he was all windblown with rosy cheeks and that big dopey smile on his face…

“Here they come!” Sirius piped up excitedly, ripping Lily from where her mind had been dangerously wandering. She began to clap just as the team arrived. It seemed Marlene was going in for a hug with Lily. Sirius was able to effectively intercept James.

“Well done, Marls! Really good win.” Lily beamed, hugging her friend tightly.

“How about a hug and a kiss for me then, for winning?” James smiled crookedly at her over Sirius’ shoulder.

“Don’t think my boyfriend would like that much.” Sirius chimed in, making the other two boys turn a dark shade of pink.

“Your what?!” Marlene exclaimed, looking between them all.

“Bound to get out sometime, love.” Sirius smiled apologetically at Remus, who had somehow flushed even brighter.

“Should’ve known.” Marlene sighed out dramatically, a smile soon growing on her face. Lily breathed out a sigh of relief that it had not been much of a big deal. Maybe she had been wrong about the crush after all.

Once they had all stood around and talked for a few minutes about the match, letting James and Marlene enthusiastically retell their perspective, it was decided they needed to change up. They were about to leave their two friends at the door when James paused and furrowed his brow. “How do you three always get down here so fast? It can’t be easy…”

“Erh well…” Lily frowned, twisting her hands together. She sort of liked having their secret passage, and she really didn’t want the other two to find out about the spill she had taken to discover it. Marlene and James would be very cross that she hadn’t told them about it.

“Well, we’ve got Lily on our team now, don’t we?” Remus spoke up, smiling. “We’ve had a real magical star in our midst the whole time, we just didn’t know it!”

“I knew it! Lily is magnificent.” James smiled dopily at her, earning a swat to the shoulder from Marlene.

“Oh James…” She sighed and rolled her eyes, turning to go. Though deep down, she was thrilled to have gotten to keep their secret and really feel like she was part of the friend group. As she was walking away, she heard Potter mutter dreamily.

“Hey, she called me James…”

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr if you want more of my thoughts: https://sunshinysapphic.tumblr.com/


End file.
